Ivan Dreyar
See Fairy Tail wiki's article on Ivan Dreyar for more info. Ivan Dreyar (イワン・ドレアー Ivan Doreā) is the former Guild Master of Raven Tail. History Ivan Dreyar found the young Iris during the time she had nobody and so he took her and raised her like a daughter, at some point he gave her the ability to transform into a fake Dragon. Synopsis Fairy Tail Zeref Awakens Mage Hunting Arc Ivan had Iris kidnap Mages and take their Magic Power. Disguised a as a Masked Mage Ivan encountered Erza, Lucy and Gray during their investigation and summoned a Wyvern to battle them while he took his leave. After Iris was beaten in battle with the Fairy Tail wizards, Ivan took her away, revealing their alliance to the mages. Ivan unleashes Iris in her Dragon Form upon Magnolia, commanding her to turn several Fairy Tail guild members into Lacrima in order to take their power. The Dragon Slayers defeat her - as he anticipated - and he reveals her status as a fake dragon and his plan to obtain the Dragon's power. The Fairy Tail wizards battle him but he takes his leave. The Dragon Slayers track Ivan to a forest but encounter Igneel - who attacks them, they manage to defeat him, realizing he was an illusion create by Ivan they tell him to reveal himself. Ivan reveals he has gained enough power through this encounter. The strongest team arrive as well as Laxus, and the group battle Ivan - who has transformed into a dragon - however they defeat him with a Unison Raid - returning him to his normal form and revealing his identity as Ivan Dreyar and freeing those turned into Lacrima. Ivan excommunicates Iris from the Raven Tail guild before retreating. Magic and Abilities Wyvern Summoning: Ivan is capable of summoning a large and powerful Wyvern. Illusion Magic: Ivan is capable of creating extremely realistic illusions, creating one of Igneel to combat the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Zeref Awakens Earth Magic: Ivan is capable of creating a rock wall behind him as he dashes forward to launch enemies into the air. Energy Pulse: Ivan is capable of charging up a large amount of red colored magic energy to release it as an orange and blue blast. Light Magic: After charging up spheres of Light Magic in each of his hands, Ivan is capable of creating a wind-like burst of Light Magic to strike foes. *'Dragon Slayer Magic': Ivan gained the usage of Dragon Slayer Magic through obtaining power from the Dragon Slayers who battled Iris. **'Dragon Form': Using the Dragon Slayer Magic he stole, Ivan was capable of taking on a Dragon Form. ***'Dragon's Roar': Ivan is capable of firing a purple and blue laser-like Dragon's Roar. ***'Immense Strength': With his strength as a dragon, Ivan is capable of creating massive shock-waves. Immense Magic Power: As noted by Gajeel, Ivan Dreyar possess a great amount of Magic Power - which manifests as a large dark ghoul entity when he releases it. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ivan makes use of hand-to-hand combat during the boss fight against him. Ivan's_Wyvern.png|Ivan's summoned Wyvern Masked_Mage.png|Ivan releases his Magic Power Dragon Ivan's defeat.png|Ivan's Dragon Form References Category:Zeref Awakens Category:Males Category:Dark Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Raven Tail Category:Antagonist